


The Cult that Time Forgot

by TheWildeBard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe some denial..., Romance, Shipping, Trying to be humorous but probably failing, Violence and gory descriptions that aren't that bad but still..., a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So get this, the Winchester Brothers investigate the murder of a young girl and are visited by the older sister of the vic's best friend, Lucasta Hamilton. They are joined by Crowley who wants to know who is controlling his beloved Hell Hounds and they discover that he is maybe more human than they thought. </p><p>Can Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and Lucasta figure out who has control of the Hell Hounds before they do too much damage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever Supernatural fic and I am really hoping that I have kept everybody true to character. The beginning scene came to me when I was sitting in the park (when I should have been revising for an exam, oops!)and I decided to type it out and see where it went and then it turned into a Supernatural fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Suggestions are welcome and anything else you guys think will be helpfull :D P.S. I suck at titles but it seemed relevant to me. I'll explain when an explanation won't ruin the story. :S
> 
> Criticism is welcome but rudeness will be exorcised from the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Kate xxx

Thunder sounded over head as the rain poured down on the city. Laura had to laugh. It was the archetypal mood for a really bad novel. That is what her life had become; a bad novel written by someone constricted by clichés and stereotypes. Skulking around alley ways in the pouring rain whilst thunder clapped overhead, sordid secrets that could get her killed if anyone knew that she knew. Which, that was exactly the situation she found herself in.

 

Of course, she hadn’t told anyone what she knew. Not even her best friend, whom she guessed knew she was hiding something. Laura smiled at that. She knew that if she were to die tonight, which was extremely likely, then at least someone would not just think it a simple case of a random murder. She would know that something was going on. Oh yes, she’d know.

 

She peered around the corner and saw nothing. _That doesn’t mean that nothing is there, though_ , she thought to herself. But she’d be there forever if she didn’t move so she crept out slowly, trying to keep her footsteps as quiet as she could as she moved along the wall. A wry smile crept to her lips again. _Yet another cliché._

 

Her hair was plastered to her face and her clothes were saturated with rain water. Her thin woollen jumper was sagging with the weight of the liquid and her jeans felt tight and heavy. Her shoes were soaked, as were her socks and she was shivering like mad. She told herself that she’d be okay. A lie, she knew, but she thought they may give her hope. She imagined herself back home in her sweats and slippers, watching TV or playing the Xbox with Stephen.

 

A crack sounded to her left and she shot her head around to look for the cause. Nothing. That she could see. She kept moving regardless of the noises she heard. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she tried to stay calm and clear headed. Tried being the operative word. A growl added itself to the orchestra of cracks and bangs lending its eerie guttural chorus to the mix.

 

She full out sprinted to the opening of the alley way. A giggle sounded behind her and she dared not look back. Her shoes slapped noisily on the tarmac and her clothes moved wetly, dripping everywhere. She burst out of the alley and bolted across the street. She avoided the park that she knew was somewhere around here knowing that anything could be lurking in there.

 

She ran as hard as she could for as long as she could until she was lost in the city. She leaned against a wall and tried to catch her breath as she listened for any sound that suggested that she was not alone. The distant sounds of traffic, dogs barking and drunken students sharing their thoughts with the city. Laura peeled herself from the wall and walked through the streets looking for one she knew.

 

She thought about the secrets, the things she had discovered. They were ridiculous and she thought that she ought to be locked away in an asylum for those thoughts. Clearly whoever was hunting her was playing with her. _Fine_ , she thought. Hopefully they won’t know my plan. She traced the coin in her pocket with her index finger and a shiver went through her. She wasn’t entirely sure that it was to do with her sodden clothes. 

 

She found a street she recognised – _Greychurch Road_ – and she headed in the opposite direction knowing that it would bring her out at the centre of town and she could make her way to Stephen’s apartment. She walked quickly, eager to get there and out of the rain. Perhaps she could pretend she was okay for the night and spend one last night acting like a normal person. Perhaps.

 

She came to his apartment in about ten minutes. Ten minutes of paranoia and terrifying darkness. She knocked at the door and waited. No answer. She knocked again but harder. Maybe he was playing a game and had his headphones in. Still no answer.

 

She cursed and turned back the way she came. Best go home. _But first, I need to make a stop,_ she thought. She tied the coin up in a little bag that came with the bracelet that her best friend had given her. _Susanah_. She smiled at the memory and she walked to her destination thinking of Susie.

 

Little Susie. Her best friend in the whole world. She’d know something was off. She’d know that her change in behaviour had something to do with her death. The death that she knew was coming. She knew it and now she wasn’t going to deny it. There was no hope. No hope of survival. But at least she could get this message to her. It’d be safe with her.

 

She posted the bag through the door and left without a second glance at the doors. She walked back to her place. She put salt lines around the windows and doors, she put Devil’s traps around the bed and under it. She laid down and went to sleep, knowing that she’d never wake up. She was wrong about one thing.

 

Not about her death, oh no, she was sure to die tonight. She was wrong about never waking up again.

 

It was a scratching sound that broke her tenuous grasp on sleep and made her sit upright in her bed, breathing rapidly. A growl alerted her to their presence. She felt a sickly feeling in her stomach and felt her nostrils flare as her eyes stung with hot, salty tears.

 

The door shuddered as something rammed into it. She jumped, gasping as a tear fell free down her cheek. She made no move to escape. Where could she go that they wouldn’t find her? The door shuddered again as fear completed its choke-hold on her. The door shuddered and broke open, splinters of wood flying everywhere. The salt line was destroyed and she heard growling and saw mist. The mist from breath.

 

Tears were falling freely now as she sobbed silently, body convulsing with silent sobs. Then, suddenly, a searing pain cut through her and her arm ran red with blood. She cried out as another gash was torn in her stomach, another across her face… She was being mauled by an animal. An animal that she couldn’t see. But, of course, she knew exactly what it was.

 

The last thing she heard was a chuckle as a figure walked into the room. It was blurred by blood in her eyes. She felt another agonizing bite being taken out of her before she succumbed and drifted away from her body, leaving one bloody massacre for another. 


	2. Chapter One

“Dean, if you just think about it-”

“What is there to think about, Sam? It _has_ to be a Hell Hound.” Dean told Sam in hushed tones.

“It could also be a werewolf, Dean.” Sam told his brother.

                                                              

They were talking in a corner where the local police couldn’t hear as they discussed what exactly it could be that they were hunting.

“Sammy, c’mon, I know a Hell Hound when I see one. And Devil’s Traps all around the bed? They were broken. It has to be a Crossroads demon.” Sam just looked at Dean questioningly.

“She was nineteen. You think she made a deal at nine? What for? To be able to eat as much ice cream as she could without vomiting? C’mon, man.”

“Listen, Sammy, I don’t know why the Hounds were after her, but I know it was a Hound that did this. I know what a Hound’s work looks like.” Dean looked Sam in the eyes.

“Yeah, so do I, Dean.” Sam told him, looking at Dean, a determined sadness in his eyes. Dean looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay, let’s agree to disagree on this one, okay? Let’s take some pictures and see what Cas has to say about this. You can look for any animal attacks in the area and I’ll question the neighbours.” Sam looked at Dean for a while, considering him, then finally nodded.

“Okay.” Was all he said before he pulled his phone from his pocket and took photos of the Vic and the scene.

 

***

 

“No animal attacks that fit with a werewolf.” Sam said as he walked through the door. Dean looked up and nodded.

“The neighbours said that they heard crashing and screaming. When they got to the apartment, she was lying dead in a bloody mess on her bed.” Dean sat back and took a swig of his beer and looked at his younger brother.

“Okay. So, maybe it is a Hell Hound, _but_ ,” Sam stopped Dean from speaking before he had finished, “it could still be a werewolf. A new one in town, maybe. Or a slip up. We don’t know. Dean, I just want to be sure. I don’t want to let the real killer get away.” Dean sighed.

“I know, Sammy.” Sam smiled at his brother. “But it’s a Hell Hound, I’m telling you.” Sam’s smile fell and he rolled his eyes.

“What did Cas say about it?” Sam asked as he sat at the table and shrugged out of his coat.

“Nothing.” Sam looked at Dean.

“What?”

“I haven’t shown him yet.”

“Well, let’s call him now, then.” Dean looked up and shrugged.

“Okay.” He closed his eyes. “Cas, we need your-” Dean was interrupted by a feeling of a presence near-by and the light sound of wings. He opened up his eyes and jumped back in his seat.

“Dammit, Cas! Personal space, remember?” Castiel frowned at him.

“I didn’t think that mattered anymore.” Dean blinked at him and Sam just smiled to himself.

“Why not?” Dean asked him.

 

The angel looked confused. As he always did. Castiel’s people skills were poor. At best. He’d once described them as “Rusty” air quotes and all. One of the many things he didn’t understand was personal space and how Dean liked his to be respected. Dean loved Castiel, no doubt, but he hated it when he appeared right in his face.

“Well, because we are in a relationship and we’ve been much closer than this-”

“ _Okay,_ Cas. Sammy don’t need to hear this. Just, let’s stick to not being _right_ in my face _all_ of the time, okay?” Dean told him. The Angel looked down and nodded looking like a child that had been told off.

“Okay, Dean.” He took a step back. Dean smiled and shook his head slightly as he stood up. He reached over to the Angel and grabbed his head. He kissed him on the crown and sat back down across from Sam.

 

Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked at his brother, who looked amused.

“Show Cas the photos.” Castiel looked from Sam to Dean.

“What photos?” he asked is brow creasing in that confused and innocent way he had. 

“The photos of a crime scene. Sam is convinced that it is werewolf.” Dean creased his brow and shook his head. 

“Dean seems to be convinced that it’s a Hell Hound.” Sam told Castiel.

“Hmm.” Cas looked through the photos as Dean scrolled through them for him. “Difficult to tell. I’d need to see the body.” He told the boys. Dean nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go to the morgue.”

 

Dean grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and headed for the door, Sam jumping up with them. As Dean opened the door he saw a woman just about to knock.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I was- you must be Dean and Sam. And you must be Castiel.” Dean frowned.

“And you are…?”

“I’m Lucasta Hamilton. I need your help.” She was wide eyed and jittery.

“Uh, sure. Dean, if you go with Cas to the morgue, I can stay and help Lucasta.” Sam suggested. Dean turned to look at Sam with a wry smile.

“Sure.” He grinned. Sam gave him a questioning look. Dean raised an eye brow in reply before he walked out the door to the impala, Cas at his heels.

 

Sam let the woman into the room and offered her a drink and a seat.

“Um, thanks. I’m okay.” She said taking a seat at the table, the seat that Sam had only just vacated seconds before.

“So, you said you needed help?” Sam urged.

“Yeah. It’s my little sister. Her best friend was murdered last night. You were at the crime scene earlier, actually. Well, aside from her death looking a bit… Supernatural, I found this on the floor of my shop this morning. It looks like she posted it last night.” She pulled out a bag from her pocket and handed it to Sam.

 

Sam opened the bag and inside was a coin of some sort along with a note. It was golden and worn down and the note just had a name signed on it. _Laura_.

“I think it’s a talisman of some sort. I can’t quite see the detail on it, it’s too worn down. It looks like it belongs to a cult, though. Good or bad, I can’t tell.” Sam looked up at her.

“I’ve never heard of a good cult.” Lucasta smiled.

“You never do unless they _want_ you to know about them. And, since you are a Hunter, I doubt you’ll ever hear of them.” She told him. “I run a shop in the centre of town. It’s a hoodoo shop, as you Hunters call them. If you guys want anything to help you, you’re more than welcome.”

“Thanks. You know a lot about this kind of stuff, then, I guess? How long have you been doing it for?”

“All my life. My mother was a witch. A good witch, don’t worry. She liked healing. Unfortunately, she couldn’t heal herself.” She smiled weakly. “My father ran off before my little sister was born so it’s just been us two since mum died. I don’t want her to get caught up in this life. I want her to be normal.” Sam just nodded at her.

“So, your Mum was a witch?”

“Yeah. I’m a psychic, so I’m not totally normal…” She said wary of Sam’s reaction to her revelation. He was a Hunter after all. “I thought I’d get that out of the way before you found out on your own.” Sam seemed unfazed.

“A psychic, huh?”

“Yeah. I can see spirits and I can feel what the feel, what they felt… I’m an empath, as well as a psychic. And, if you don’t mind me saying, you don’t _feel_ like you care too much about me being psychic. Most Hunters hate _everything_ slightly off.” She eyed him carefully, knowing there was more to him than met the eye. Even the _third_ eye.

“I, uh, used to be a little bit psychic.” Was all he said. Lucasta twigged on straight away.

“Azazel.” Sam snapped his head to look at her. “What? I knew all about him. The yellow eyed demon the Winchesters were Hunting… Hunters talk.” She smiled at him. Sam smiled back and cleared his throat.

“So, you needed help?”

“Yeah. I need someone to help with what this talisman is and what it means. It obviously has a link to how Laura was killed… I just- I’m not skilled with fighting things. I’ve never really taken anything on. Unless you count guiding a lost spirit to the other side… and I guessed that you guys would help. I mean, you’ve been investigating already and I have a store frequented by Hunters…” She looked at Sam with a pleading look in her blue eyes.

 

She looked vulnerable sitting there. She looked about five foot nine and was on the bigger end of slender. She had long auburn hair that fell in messy, slightly frizzy curls and she wore quite a few rings on her fingers and had a wrist full of leather bracelets. The ball stud in her nose glinted slightly in the light coming in from the window. She was playing with the sleeve of her leather jacket that was sitting in her lap and Sam could see the tan lines as her tank top strap slipped slightly.

 

She may not have had any experience fighting the things they did but she had come prepared by the look of the silver knife she had stuffed inside her black lace up boots which peeked out from a slit in her long skirt. He could see a tattoo just peeking out from her top on her left breast which, Sam knew, was a tattoo to protect from possession. Sam wondered if her little sister had been protected in the same way…

 

“So?” She asked, drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, of course we’ll help.” He said, nodding. Lucasta smiled at him, enchanted by his childlike eyes.

“Thank you.” She said and visibly relaxed.

“So, where is your shop?”


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and the characters are still recognisable. I just wanted to add that because I'm from the UK I have no idea of American Urban Geography or anything so, I'm sorry if place names and stuff is a bit questionable.
> 
> Just to be careful, I own nothing but the original characters. No profit etc etc. 
> 
> Kate xxx

The Impala pulled up in front of a store called The Olde Apothecary in the centre of the town. It had the Hunter symbol in the window and looked like it was stocked pretty well. At least they’d have enough things to use.

 

Sam had called Dean to tell him that he was going to the shop with “Luca” and that he and Cas should meet them there when they were finished at the morgue.

“Let’s go.” Said Dean, eager to gloat in front of Sam. Castiel creased his brow, a little confused why this was something to gloat about but he didn’t bother to ask.

 

Castiel had determined that the marks on the vic were caused by a hell hound. He was right. Now all they needed to know was who the demon was that made the deal. If this girl knew the vic then maybe they could find out what demon made the deal and gank it. The shop was closed and all the lights inside were out. Dean knocked on the door and a few moments later Sam appeared to let the pair in.

 

Inside it was old and musty with the smell of various spices, herbs and oils. Dean could see the usual tourist crap but in amongst it all were items that were pretty serious. Castiel was looking around reminding Dean of a little kid. Sam led the pair behind the counter and through the door. The ground was wooden and had an old Persian rug that was well worn down. Under the staircase were books, many of which were now on the floor in piles. Upstairs the décor was just as old. If you think of an old tarot reader’s tent, it was almost identical.

 

In the middle of the room Lucasta was sat surrounded by old books. Sam sat on the couch and continued flicking through the books on the coffee table. Lucasta looked up.

 

“Hi, Dean. Castiel.” She nodded at them and stood up knocking books all over the place. “Can I get you anything? Tea, Coffee… beer?” She asked as she walked to the kitchen.

 

“A cold one would be great thanks.” Dean replied walking to Sam and peering at the books before he walked into the kitchen. “So, you run the shop downstairs? I guess you like the occult…” he gestured around the room and Lucasta chuckled.

“Yeah, I own the shop now. It was my mother’s. Same as this place. She was a witch. She loved to heal people. She always said that the karma was great and it was the best feeling in the world to heal someone; to do something good.” She smiled sadly and handed Dean the beer.

“Your Mom was a witch?” He asked taking a swig of beer. Lucasta nodded. Dean looked at her and wondered if anything passed to her daughters. Lucasta smiled a wry smile.

“Don’t worry, Susanah doesn’t have any powers or anything. She barely even knows about this stuff. She thinks it’s ridiculous nonsense.” Lucasta could feel Dean’s unease and knew what was coming next.

“What about you?”

“I’m psychic. And I’m an empath.” She told him not even missing a beat. Her face was calm and she could tell that Dean was deciding what to do. She didn’t push him. She flicked the kettle on and grabbed a box of tea from the cupboard and let him mull it over.

“But, you’re not a witch?”

“Nope. I have no desire to cast spells. At all. I like my holistic approach to health.” Dean nodded.

“Okay. So, how do you know the vic?”

 

Luca told him the whole story she told Sam. How Laura was Susanah’s best friend and how she spent many a night in this very house.

“I tried to help her. She knew that I was psychic and she refused to let me help. I could feel that she was in trouble and Susie knew something was wrong. We were both worried but she was so guarded. It must have been a cult.” She told him carrying her tea into the living room and set it on to the table. Dean followed behind and settled next to Castiel.

“Why do you say that?” Dean asked. It was Cas who answered.

“They are extremely protective of their secrets. They would kill to keep them unknown to outsiders.”

Lucasta nodded.

“Maybe someone was after her. If she found out something she shouldn’t have then it stands to reason why she wouldn’t have told anyone.” The door downstairs slammed closed and Luca swore. Dean looked at her and then to Sam who had sat up straight as if he was preparing himself.

 

“Do we have a client because there is a car outside…” She trailed off as she walked into the room and saw Dean, Sam and Castiel in the room. Susanah was wearing a pair of tattered jeans and a t-shirt with Metallica on it.

“Nice shirt.” Dean said smiling lazily.

“Thanks. That your car outside?” Dean nodded proudly. “Sweet.”

“Thanks.” He took a swallow of beer.

“Uh, Suz, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying out tonight?” Luca stood up from in amongst the books she had just settled in narrowly avoiding spilling tea everywhere.

“I changed my mind. If you want privacy for your nerd orgy then I’ll leave, jeez.”

“Uh, nerd orgy?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. You guys, all the books…” Susanah said it as if it was obvious. Dean blinked and looked at Sam who just chuckled.

“Yeah, we’re busy at the moment hon, but you can stay here, I’m not kicking you out.” Luca smiled at Susanah.

“No. I think I’ll go to Gary’s. Too much weird…”

“Oh, yeah, like Gary is normal.” Luca said, a tint of bitterness.

“What does that mean?” Susanah said defensively. Luca was only vaguely aware of Dean and Sam shifting uncomfortably.

“I mean, Gary is creepy. His obsession with people…?”

“He is interested in their story. He likes Anthropology, okay? God! You’re sounding like a psycho!”

“No, it’s not Anthropology, he spies on people, Sue! He watches people and he is a total pervert! Do you remember how you guys met?!” Luca was really angry by this point. Heat was pouring off of her and her breath was coming in short sharp breaths.

“You know what, I’m not doing this. I’m going. See you around.” With that she slammed the door. They could hear her retreating stomps and then the shop door slamming shut. The bell was tinging violently.

 

Luca put one hand on the curve of her waist and her other hand to her forehead and let out a sigh.

“Crap.” It was Dean who spoke up.

“You okay?” Luca just nodded.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” She turned around to the men and picked up a book. “So, uh, what was the vedict with the body?”

“Cas, why don’t you tell them.” Dean said proudly.

“I think it was a Hell Hound.” The angel told them as Dean looked smugly at his brother. Sam just ignored him.

“Okay, so now we need to think of _why_ a Hell Hound would want to kill someone. I mean, I’m having doubts that a nine year old girl would make a deal with a Cross Roads Demon.” Sam said, tapping away at his laptop.

 

“What do you want?” Luca said angrily all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her confused as she wheeled around to look behind her. They were all shocked at the person they saw standing there. Well, maybe not _person…_

 

“Well, that’s charming, isn’t it?” Said a gravely English accent. “No, ‘Hello Darling, how are you?’ You wound me Lucy.”

“Ugh. Don’t. Don’t make fun of me!” A flicker of emotion showed in Crowley’s eyes but it disappeared too quickly to tell what it was. But Luca seemed to soften slightly.

“Alright, Lucasta.” Crowley replied nonchalantly. 

“Wait, you know Crowley?” Dean said incredulously.

“Yeah.” Luca said turning back around to resume reading.

“When were you gonna tell us?”

“I don’t know.” Luca said harshly. Her patience was wearing thin.

“Well, you’re on form today. Didn’t I just see the young whippersnapper storm out of here just before?” Luca snapped the book shut.

“Tell me what you want Crowley then get the Hell out of here.”

“Right. Cut to the chase. You never were one for foreplay. I came to help you.” He told them.

“Why?” Sam said.

“Because, Moose, I have a vested interest.”

“Why?” Dean asked, more forcefully than Sam had.

“Because, Squirrel, someone is controlling my hounds, and I want to find out who so I can drag their sorry soul to Hell and make them wish they’d left them well alone.” He seemed genuinely pissed off. Luca just nodded and picked up a different book.

“For your information, I like foreplay.” She mumbled. Crowley smiled.

 

***

 

The research turned up nothing. They couldn’t find any cult that would fit the bill. Luca was in the kitchen making more tea. The guys could hear the spoon _ting_ ing furiously on the mug. When it continued for longer than it should Sam went to go see what the matter was.

“Sit down, Moose. I’ll go.” Crowley told him. Sam and Dean just exchanged looks. Crowley walked out into the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters. He didn’t say anything. After a short while the spoon stopped.

“I just want to catch them. I want to stop the people responsible for Laura…” She trailed off, sighing. Wasn’t that what everyone wanted? She was being stupid. Being dramatic.

“I know. I want to catch the Bastards, too.” Luca turned around and Crowley stepped forward. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He told her in a gentle voice. She shook her head.

“Don’t.” He looked down at her and rested his cheek on her head. After a while he wrapped his arms around her. That was all it took.

She had kept it together for so long; trying to be strong for her sister. But she couldn’t any more. Every day she saw her sister plunge deeper into despair and slip further away from her. No-one was there for _her_. Luca cried. Right there on the King of Hell’s shoulder. Who would have thought, huh? Out of a whole world of people and Supernatural beings, it was the King of Hell that gave her comfort, a literal shoulder to cry on.

Crowley pulled her closer to him and she let him. It was so nice to be able to cry and it felt so good being in an embrace.

“I’m sorry.” He said again. “I wanted to but I was… scared.” He said the last word so quietly she might have laughed. She accepted it for the moment but they both knew that she would still punish him for what he did.

***

 

“Crowley’s out there hugging her.” Dean said, slightly bewildered. _Crowley_? Sam looked stricken, too. Castiel, on the other hand, didn’t.

“Maybe he loves her.” The angel stated simply.

“Crowley? I doubt it, Cas. Can Demon’s even _be_ in love?” Dean asked.

“Well, if Angels can, I don’t see why not.” Castiel told him smiling slightly. Dean considered it and nodded lightly. Cas had him there. He looked at him and smiled a little. He cleared his throat and looked back through the book in front of him. Sam just chuckled and shook his head at his brother’s sudden shyness.

 

Crowley and Luca came back into the room. Crowley had a totally calm look on his face. Like what had just happened, hadn’t. Luca was brushing away tears.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Luca nodded and let out a little laugh.

“Yeah, I just – It got a bit too much. I’m okay though. Better.” She smiled at them and took a deep breath.  “Okay, so, cults aren’t working out for us. Maybe it’s something else. Maybe the coin was just a token this person had? Maybe they wanted it back but she had given it to me?” She asked, pacing slightly. She took a sip of her tea.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t a Hell Hound? Could you have been wrong, Cas?” Sam asked.

“No, I don’t think so. A werewolf wouldn’t kill like that… I don’t know of anything that would.” Sam nodded.

“Okay, so, we’re looking for something that would have the ability to control a Hell Hound… Any thoughts?” He asked Crowley.

“None. But I can’t track them so it must mean they are using magic to hide themselves.” Crowley told them.

“Okay, so, a cloaking spell. They must be local if Laura stumbled upon them. So… They must’ve used my shop! Gods! How could I be so stupid? Okay, let’s see…” She ran down stairs and the two hunters, the angel and the King of Hell all just followed behind. “Hold this.” Luca told Sam, who was the nearest person to her, as she thrust a pile of books in his arms. “I always thought there was something creepy about that kid. I should have known…” She mumbled to no-one in particular as she rooted around in her bookcase.

“What is it?” Crowley asked.

“Well, Gary, y’know, that creepy kid my sister is seeing? Well, he came in and ordered all these weird herbs and ingredients. And I think… they are for a cloaking spell.” She told them, her face pushed up close to the bookcase. She pulled out one book and started leafing through it. “Holy…” She trailed off.

“What?” Asked the brothers. Luca looked up at them and just spun the book around so the guys could see.

“It hides energies and prevents your presence from being detected.” She told them, her colour slightly drained.

“Son of a bitch.” Crowley said. Luca unceremoniously dropped the book on the floor, eyes wide. She spun around and headed for the door. “My sister is with him now.” She said as she was running around the counter. Crowley was by her side in a heartbeat and Sam dropped the pile books on the floor and joined them followed closely by Castiel and Dean.

 

Luca tore down the street running in the direction of Gary’s house. She was so terrified for her sister. She was with a killer. A killer who knew how to perform serious magic. Anything could happen to her and if she found something of his… If she found out whatever it was that Laura knew then she was in even more danger. She ran harder, her skirt whipping out behind her, her hair flying. She was only vaguely aware of the footsteps pounding along behind her and the presence of Crowley right by her side. She wondered for a fleeting moment if he was there for her…

 

They arrived outside of Gary’s house and before Dean of Sam could suggest and idea or a plan, Luca was banging on the door screaming Susanah’s name. Gary opened the door and Crowley grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him at the wall. Luca just ran upstairs, Sam at her heels.

“Susanah!” She shouted.

“Luca? Wha- What are you doing?” A voice said lazily from the sitting in the sitting room. Luca ran in and sighed in relief and approached her sister.

“You need to come home-”

“Did you know that humans only use five percent of their brains…? Like, what if we used more?” Susanah said looking wonderingly at the wall apparently not noticing the urgency in Luca’s voice.

“What? Are you-” Luca sniffed at the air and leaned on the arm of the chair. “ARE YOU STONNED?” She shouted.

“Chill, Luke, I am just enjoying some herbal medicine to get rid of stress.” She said simply.

“Oh, Sweet mother… C’mon, we’re going home. You’re not safe hear.” She told her, hauling her to her feet.

 

“Lucy, she’s fine. You’ll want to hear this. Go on.” Crowley appeared in the doorway with Gary looking scared as hell.

“I used the spell to- to- to spy on you two.” Crowley jerked him sharply and Gary winced. “Without you sensing I was there.” Luca looked at him in horror. She sat back on the arm of the chair and put her face in her hands. She felt a hand on her back and herself falling forward into a chest. Crowley had moved to her and was comforting her.

 

The Winchester brothers just stared in surprise as they saw Crowley _hugging_ someone. Castiel was mildly shocked as it just seemed odd to see. But he just looked at Dean.

“Dean.” He said. Dean looked at him and followed Cas as he walked out of the apartment. Sam took Gary into the kitchen and questioned him. Mainly just to give Crowley and Luca a minute. And, to try to take his mind off how much he wished Gabriel was here.

 

***

 

Dean and Castiel walked around the block. The night was cool and clear. Dean took Castiel’s hand as they walked. They just quietly walked around holding each other’s hand and enjoying the company. Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel. Cas looked at him and smiled, kissing him back. When Castiel went to pull away Dean caught his face in his hands and pulled him back, not wanting the kiss to end. When they were on a case they rarely had a chance to be alone and just be together. Now, they had that opportunity and they were going to take as much time as they could before they had to go back to work.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean told him. Castiel looked him in the eyes, his blue eyes sparkling, and replied to him in all seriousness.

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

***

 

Luca just let Crowley pull her into him. She couldn’t cope with this much stress. At least not on her own.

“Lucy.” He murmured into her hair. She felt butterflies in her stomach for a moment. His gravelly voice gentle and soothing. She moved her face from her hands to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She just let him hold her. She didn’t object; she didn’t _want_ to object. Her arms snaked around his neck and held him tight. She needed this. She needed the comfort. Her stress fell away for a moment and she forgot about everything and just relaxed. She looked up at Crowley and kissed him, his lips feeling so familiar and soft. So gentle. It was so at odds with his nature. So at odds with what he was: a Demon. The King of Hell.


End file.
